Kiruru.
Not to be confused with Kiruru (without dot). is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. Appearance Kiruru. is very much alike to an adult Kiruru. The only difference is that Kiruru. has slanted but sharp eyes with orange irises and yellow crescents below his brown pupils, similar to a cat's. His face and his abdomen are gray, and the lower part of the abdomen has only one point while the adult Kirurus has three on each side of their abdomens. Like a young Keronian, he possesses a round tail. His red 'X' mark symbol is more pointed than Kiruru's with a red dot on top (hence his name). Character Kiruru. the child Kiruru emerged from the Invasion Timer after it was struck by lightning, causing a premature arrival. Kururu mentioned that Kiruru. will transform into a giant Kiruru, similar to the first movie's Kiruru, though he instead grew while remaining in his normal form (due to being incomplete). History Kiruru. is modified of the Legendary ancient Keronian invasion weapon, the KiruMiran System. He is the copy of the original Kiruru made by the Headquarters who researched the old ruins. Kiruru. was also use to be raised inside the Invasion Timer according to Kururu. When the headquarters are indecisive, it will be difficult for them if they want to choose to destroy and repair Kiruru. Kururu mentioned they do not want to. Story While Kiruru. was still in the counter, he would react with Keroro in various ways. At first, it was various expressions, and later it grew into following and even playing ball with Keroro. Keroro at this pointed named the counter Mash (マシュ, Mashu), which is also the name Keroro called him after he 'hatched'. As Keroro befriended the Kiruru. inside of the counter, Kiruru. absorbed the power of hesitation (which Keroro produced a lot of). He was released from the Invasion Timer and befriended the Keroro Platoon. But later, a Keron vessel released swarms of black Kirurus, Kiruru version X-52s to capture Kiruru. and bring back to the mothership to repair him. Kururu mentioned that Kiruru. is a severe defect (In the Animax dub, Kururu described Kiruru. as a bad product), but Keroro refused. After they took over, the black Kirurus gave 'X' marks to Natsumi Hinata, Tamama, and Dororo that turned them evil while Kiruru. gave triangles to the others. He then took control of the ship base that controlled the black Kirurus by using the power of hesitation gained from Keroro and caused them to disappear. He then returned everyone else back to normal and Kiruru. left with the memory of his friends. Kiruru.'s explosion of indecisiveness left many planets indecisive, especially Keron. This allowed Keron to keep Kiruru. from being repaired. Keroro is delighted that the deadline for the Pekoponian Invasion is no more, but in contrast, this leaves Giroro in dismay. Personality Kiruru. is very silent and cold at first. Despite his hostile looks, he's surprisingly very harmless, friendly, non-combatant, and somewhat easily panics when being chased by Kiruru version X-52, unlike the other Kirurus. Abilities His common ability is placing triangle marks on anyone to absorb their energy by making them indecisive, opposing to the father/adult Kiruru who absorbed negative emotions. Because of this, he grows. When he has too much energy or reaches the absorption limit, he is unable to take it anymore and releases all of the indecisiveness with a beam of light, which was the cause of Keron HQ's indecisiveness. Kiruru. turns small after the release. He can also move quickly when his body glow white. Trivia * Unlike other Kiruru saying only "kiru", Kiruru.'s have two words, which are "kiru" and "dendro". * He is the first Kiruru to show emotions since the Kirurus are emotionless. Gallery 3e1b3231.jpg Giant Kiruru..png Kiruru. is staring.jpg blank stare.png KG KiruruDot.jpg KiruruDotto.png Keroor Season 3 Dvd 3 featuring baby dot.jpg|Kiruru. on the 7th DVD of Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Kiruru Category:Male Category:Anime series Category:Artificial Keronians Category:Aliens Category:Tadpoles